Talk:Lauren Mallory/@comment-7600752-20140217103051/@comment-24.94.22.151-20150816215915
I think it's more a showing that Smeyer hates blonde women, it's easy to tell that Lauren is based off of somone Smeyer had problems with in High School. That whole get scammed thing was completely unnecessary and adds nothing to the story other then Smeyer getting back at one of the popular girls that snubbed her. If you really put the two of them next to each other, Bella and Lauren are not that different and share similarities, in a rotten way. Like I stated above, Lauren is based off of someone Smeyer doesnt like, so it's not likely she'd receive any possitive traits and definetly comes off as a b*tch. She's jealous of Bella for stealing the spot light, not an uncommon issue that would happen in High School, Lauren can't be faulted in that for feeling jealous and baffled, especially when a snotty plain jane shows up and everyone is interested in her and multiple boys are into her. Thats a reason for Lauren not to like Bella, for another one, Bella so obviously doesnt care about any of the people at the lunch table, from day one she only had eyes for the Cullens. Lauren even points this out and the readers are supposed to think Lauren is just being mean to poor, innocent Bella. The problem with that is Lauren is 100 percent right, Bella has no real interactions with the lunch table crowd, aside from not bothering to remember anyones names and throwing shade. She certainly ditches them and trades up at the first chance she got. Why are we supposed to hate Lauren(or Leah for that matter) for telling it like it is. Bella doesnt care about anyone but herself, Edward, and the Cullens because of their connection to Edward. Everyone else can go stuff it for all she cares. In a different authors hands Lauren's character could have been flushed out, same with Jessica, Mike, and the rest of the human students. New Moon really illustrates this, when Bella starts to " wake up " and comes back to the lunch table. She gets welcomed back, with the only ones actually voicing an issue are Jessica and Lauren. Jessica has all justification for her feelings, Bella ignored her for months then only talked to her when she wanted to use her(like so many other people, seriously thats the type of thing that villains do, makes you wonder how this story would have turned out if Bella was an antagonist) then she started acting like a crazy b*tch, putting herself and Jessica in danger and not caring about it and having the audacity to thing that Jessica needs to just get over it, seriously? I've actually read a fanfiction recently about if that situation had been handled with some realism, Jessica would have told her mother, who would have flipped out and CALLED CHARLIE who FINALLY realised that his daughter was off her rocker and needed serious help, it ended with Bella being sent to live with her mom and forced to see a therapist. Thats how that scene should have happened. Hell, in another fanfiction, the table scene is treated right by everyone calling Bella out on her crap, the icing on the cake was her stomping off after Mike told her she'd been fired for underperforming at work, it was glorious. At the end of the day, the characters like Jessica, Lauren, and Leah who are demonized and labeled " jealous b*tches " are the real people who see Bella who she is. A whiny, melodratic sociopath, with her head up her butt, and Edwards, who is soooo over the top shallow, hypocritical, judgemental, the list goes on.